<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibingka by loeystudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376919">Bibingka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeystudios/pseuds/loeystudios'>loeystudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort Food, Cute, Designer Byun Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Office, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeystudios/pseuds/loeystudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ChanBaek AU kung saan may binardagol si Baekhyun Carson sa tindahan ng kaniyang paboritong bilihan ng Bibingka pagkatapos umattend ng Misa De Gallo.. it turns out na boss niya pala ito sa bago niyang trabaho na si Chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bibingka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, It's Ice. </p><p> </p><p>Kumusta na? It's been awhile, sobrang tagal ko nang naisip 'tong plot na 'to at sayang kasi 'di ko siya natapos agad sa pasko mismo, kinapos kasi ako sa oras. Pero, finally, tapos ko na siya! Sobrang quick and typical bardagol moment lang ito. Enjoy reading! </p><p> </p><p>Happy Holidays! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baekhyun Carson! Pag ikaw hindi pa bumangon d’yan sa kama mo sinasabi ko sa’yo, hindi ibibigay ni Lord ‘yung trabaho mo sa’yo! Sige na bilisan mo na d’yan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun groans pagkatapos nanaman siyang gisingin ng nanay niya, for the third time. At anong sinasabi nila? Third time’s a charm, pero sa nanay niya batok na ang charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naka ilang “Baekhyun kailangan mo ‘tong trabaho na ‘to, huling gabi na ‘to ng simbang gabi, bumangon ka na gaga ka!” na siya mentally bago bumangon after twenty (20) minutes. Dire-diretso itong pumasok sa banyo niya para mag hilamos para naman mabuhayan na siya ng diwa at nag sipilyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>R-ready niya lang sarili niya para sa mainit init at malimnamnam na bibingka pagkatapos ng simba. Bibingka na lang ang nagpapatuloy sakaniya, bibingka without you, I feel empty pa nga ang na sa utak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pagkatapos nito ay nagsuot na siya ng ~very~ casual lang na look- at hindi, kung akala mo magsusuot siya ng red and black na checkered polo at may bandana sa noo o ‘di kaya ay red na polo shirt na may maliit na logo ng brand sa dibdib nito pwes nagkakamali kayo. Our fresh and young at 26 unemployed but full of talent main character #sana all is sporting a pink na medyo nakupas na kakalaba oversized shirt partnered with a faded denim jeans at a rolex watch na niregalo lang ng paborito niyang tita na si Tita Thelma from ~Luhz Veygheuz~ mowdels charot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na siya nag abala pa mag lagay ng iba pang palamuti bilang magsisimba lang naman at kung mag f-foundation pa siya e malulusaw lang sa init at mabigat pa rin naman sa pakiramdam kahit mahangin sa labas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun! Ang tagal mo naman d’yan! Kanina ko pa kayo ginigising ngayon lang kayo nag sisikumilos, kayo talaga pag lilinisin ko ng bahay kapag na late tayo at walang maupuan sa loob!”tawag ulit ng nanay nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ito na, Ma! Ang OA wala pang alas nueve e,”saad nito habang bumababa sa hagdanan, “Kahit na! Mabilis mapuno ang mga upuan doon ngayon, ewna ko sainyo ang babagal magsikilos!” nakasalubong pa nga ang kapatid na pormang porma at talagang blue button down shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naks, saan binyag?”asar nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lul! ikaw? Punta ka sa mall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inirapan lang nito ang kuya at kumuha pa ng saging mula sa fruit basket ng nanay nito bago lumabas. Nakatingin naman ng masama ang nanay nito habang ngumunguya na siya nung saging kaya tinaas niya ang parehong kamay, “Hindi pa ako kumakain, Ma.. saging na nga lang e..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kasi kanina ko pa kayo ginigising para hindi kayo gutom sa misa, o ngayon saging lang ang laman ng tiyan mo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarap po tulog ko e.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tulog ka nang tulog! Parehas kayo ng kapatid mo e, anong oras na natutulog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O? Nadamay nanaman ako ma”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma, tinapos ko kasi resume ‘ko tsaka ibang files.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hay nako! Ipagdasal nating tatlo na makuha ni Baekhyun ‘tong trabaho niya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O, kita niyo na? Walang maupuan ngayon sa pagiging makupad niyo!”mahinang sermon ng nanay nila pagka pasok na pagpasok nila sa loob ng simbahan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At, oo. It’s your typical set up during simbang gabi, ang pinaghalong mainit na buga ng hangin mula sa maliliit na electric fan na nakapaligid sa dingding at ng malamig na hangin mula sa ilabas, mga sanggol na umiiyak, mga batang natutulog habang bitbit ng nanay o tatay nila, mga nagbebenta ng mga iba’t ibang laruan na bumubula sa labas at ang malakas na pag paypay ng nanay nila Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E, ma, simbang gabi, ‘di mo talaga maiiwasan-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewan ko sa’yo, Baekbom! manahimik ka na riyan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na rin maka imik si Baekhyun dahil, shet naman! Apaka init bilang siksikan sa may bandang gilid sila pumewesto para mas malapit mismo sa harapan, parang ini-imagine niya na lang sakaniya nakatapat ‘yung malakit bentilador na nakatapat ngayon sa magarang pamilya sa pinakaharap na akala mo ay kanina pang umaga dito nakaupo para sila talaga harap na harap! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sana all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ito pa naman pinaka ayaw niya, siksikan, pinagpapawisan siya nang malagkit at inaantok kahit kagigising niya lang thirty (30) minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagsimula na ang misa kaya nagsitayuan na ang lahat, mas lalo lang siyang nabwisit dahil natakpan ‘yung bentilador na bihira na lang tumapat sakaniya sa kaliwa,</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord, pasensiya na po. Magpapakabait na po talaga ako. Ang init lang po talaga, ‘di na po ako magrereklamo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isip nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nang pinaupo na ang lahat tsaka nakakita si Baekbom, ang kuya nito ng espasyo sa may bandang gitna kaya agad niya itong pinaalam sa nanay. “O, halika na, baka may mauna pang umupo roon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag pumiglas naman si Baekbom na agad ikakunot ng noo ng nanay nito, “Baka ‘di ako magkasya, eto na lang si Baekhyun isama niyo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O, loko, gusto mo lang tabihan nililigawan mo e”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aba’y mauuna na ako, bilisan mo na lang d’yan!”saad ng nanay nila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahina naman siyang tinulak ng kapatid nito, “Tsupi! Tabihan mo na si Mama doon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes at binelatan siya bago sundan ang nanay. Pagkarating niya sa uupuan nila ay napataas siya ng kilay sa liit ng pwesto sa tabi ng nanay niya na nasa dulo, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ang sikip dito! Paano ako makakaupo? E kalahati lang yata ng pwet ko ‘yung makakadantay e! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upo na!”mahinang panggigil ng nanay niya kaya hinatak na ito paupo which made his right side hit the guy sitting beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry..” mahinang sabi nito at tinginan ang katabi na tinapunan lang din siya ng tingin saglit at nakinig na ulit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ang sungit naman, “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Upong bente pa kasi..”iritang bulong ni Baek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paano ba naman? Pinanggitgitnaan siya ng nanay niyang malakas mag paypay at ng matangkad na kuya na akala mo’y nagbayad doon sa buong bangko kung makaupo, talagang nakabukaka ‘yung tuhod! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa peripheral vision ni Baekhyun ay tahimik naman itong nakikinig, he scanned his eyes at nakitang nakasuot din ito ng striped na polo na nakatupi hanggang siko at itim na pantalon, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ako na ‘yung naiinitan sakaniya.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isip ni Baekhyun as a pakilamerong bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siniko naman siya ng nanay nito kaya agad na nabaling ang atensyon sa harapan, “Makinig ka nga nang mabawasan mga kasalanan mo kay Lord,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homily pa lang parang daig pa ni Baekhyun ang lasing dahil kanina pa bumabagsak ‘yung talukap niya at pinipigilan nitong makatulog. Naka-ilang bilang na nga ito sa mga bulaklak sa harapan para malibang, mga dalawampu’t isang beses na rin humihikab ‘yung dalawang bata na nakaupo sa harap niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dagdag pa sa irita ni Baekhyun ay ang masikip na upuan </span>
  <em>
    <span>oo ikaw na katabi ko, kunsiderasyon naman sa small people like me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ayaw naman niyang maiwan ang ina dito at baka mamaya ay  kung paano lalo na’t mahihirapan itong makalabas sa simbahan mamaya pagkatapos. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hay, Lord. Opo, patience po. Patience… trabaho ko po ang na sa laylayan dito, opo magpapakabait na po para magka trabaho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naputol ang train of thoughts ni Baekhyun nang magsitayuan ang lahat para sa Our Father kaya agad naman niyang hinawakan ang kamay ng ina. Tradisyon na sa simbahan na ito kung saan simula bata pa ay nag sisimba na sila Baekhyun dito na kahit hindi kakilala ang katabi, mag hahawak pa rin ng mga kamay sa tuwing ito na ang parte sa misa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Baekhyun Carson Byun as a naiiritang nilalang na rin talaga, he doesn’t mind kung hahawakan ba niya kamay ni Kuyang 6 footer at swapang sa upuan o hindi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, hindi naman ito nag hawakan ng kamay pero bilang frustrated ballroom dancer yata si Mother Byun, ayun nag tamaan tuloy ng palad ang magkatabi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two things Baekhyun thought were, “Kuya sige subukan mo talagang sungitan ako ulit.” and number two (2), he has huge hands. Parang kaya siyang balibagin nang walang hirap, mas malaki pa yata sa muhka niya ‘yon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, kahit gwapo siya, naiirita pa rin ako sakaniya. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Isip ni Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us offer each other the sign of peace..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>O, diba, sa kadaldalan at kasabawan, bebeso na pala siya sa nanay niya. As usual, nakasanayan na rin nila sa pamilya ang mag bigay </span><em><span>peace</span></em> <em><span>be with you</span></em><span> sa mga kalapit nito sa upuan kayo lumingon siya sa likod at sinubukan hanapin ang kapatid, kaya lang na sa may dulong row pa ‘yon kaya sa mga tao na lang na iba. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naalala tuloy niya ang kwento ng kaibigan na si Jongdae nung makatabi raw ang crush nitong pogi ay napasabi siya ng “Please be with me” kakaisip. Kaya muntik pa itong mapatawa saglit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Makikipag sign of peace ba ako sakaniya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E gusto ko na nga bardagulin kasi nangangalay na ‘yung pwet ko sa pagkakaupo. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace be with you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be with m- peacebewithyou!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punyeta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parehas nagulat ang magka tabi kaya nagising naman ang diwa nila pareho. The taller guy bit his lip to suppress his laughter habang si Baekhyun naman ay namumula na sa kahihiyan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma, bibili lang ako ng Bibingka. May gusto po ba kayo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha? E ang dami na nating handa sa bahay, bibili ka pa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last na ‘to, bilhan na lang kita puto bumbong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sige, paramihan mo ng niyog..”saad nito at umakay na sa Kuya Baekbom nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napatawa naman ang magkapatid sa biglang pag bagong desisyon ng ina. Nagmana nga siya dito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paglapit ni Baekhyun sakaniyang suki since many pasko ago na si Kuya Neli ay ngiting ngiti na ito agad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuya! Merry Christmas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uy, Baekhyun! Merry Christmas! Naku, nahuli ka ngayon ah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baek furrowed his brows, “Huh? Ganitong oras naman po kami palagi nagsisimba ah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinignan niya si Kuya Neli na muhkang isasara na ang tindahan, “May nauna na sa’yo! Pinakyaw na ang paninda ko, muhkang yayamanin nga e.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parang gumuho ang buong mundo ni Baekhyun nang marinig ‘yon. Pinakyaw.. May nauna na… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ANONG KARAPATAN MONG KUNIN ANG AKIN! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag d-drama na siya deep inside dahil kahapon pa siya nag c-crave kahit katatapos lang niya kumain the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuya.. kukunin ko na po..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May nagsalita sa likod niya kaya agad niya itong nilingon with matching arko ng isang kilay at halatang nairita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sige, sandali ihahanda ko lang..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ay de putcha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ay sorry po kasisimba lang pala, sorry po Lord. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muhkang ‘di na bother si Kuyang kung makaupo akala mo binayaran ang simbahan kanina! Oo! Siya pa talaga!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, pinakyaw mo ‘yung benta ni Kuya Neli?”hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinignan naman siya nito na para bang “naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo?” ang pinararating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. yes? May problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo! Alam mo ikaw! Kanina ka pa e, doon palang sa upuan kung makaupo ka para kang walang pake sa mga katabi mo e! Upong bente ka, Kuya e! Alam mo bang ngawit na ngawit ang pwet ko hanggang ngayon bilang gahaman ka sa upuan! Tapos ngayon aagawan mo rin ako sa Bibingka ni Kuya Neli? Kahapon pa ako nag ccrace para rito tapos ngayon? Uubusin mo? ‘Wag ganoon! Give chance to others naman, Kuya!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dere-deretsong sinaad ni Baekhyun, walang preno at hingal na hingal tuloy pagkatapos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pati si Kuya Neli ay napatigil sa pag aayos at tinignan si Baekhyun ganoon din ang Kuyang upong bente at ang iilan na lumalagpas sakanila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bago pa mag simula ang misa, sinabihan ko na si Kuya Neli,”saad nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At nakiki-Kuya Neli?!? Kapatid mo ba ha?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ay. Siya rin pala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsaka, nandito pa rin naman ako mag bebenta kahit tapos na ang pasko, Baekhyun. Irereserba na lang kita sa susunod, gusto mo? Ilan ba ang gusto mo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi pa rin nabali ang tingin ni Baekhyun at nakatuon pa rin ito sa binata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O, nag offer na si Kuya Neli. May irereklamo ka pa ba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gusto mo buhatin pa kita pauwi sa bahay niyo para ‘di na mangalay ‘yung.. Pwet mo?”he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Napa gasp naman si Baekhyun, “Alam mo, peste ka talaga! Sana mabilaukan ka d’yan sa ilang box mo ng Bibingka bilang gutom na gutom ka, shet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is for my family dinner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smallie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Smallie ampota! Kuya Neli.. sa susunod na lang po! Merry Christmas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas din sa'yo, Baekhyun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At mabilis na lumayo sakanila para lapitan ang pamilya nitong busy mag picture sa malaking christmas tree sa labas ng simbahan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O, ba’t ang tagal mo? Atsaka, akala ko ba bibili ka ng Bibingka?”tanong ng kuya nito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iritang tinignan ni Baekhyun sa malayo nung kinukuha na ang ilang box ng Bibingka kay Kuya Neli, “Walang mag Bibingka!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yan lang kakainin mo?!”tanong ng nanay nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma, mal-late na po ako! May baon naman po ako e..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hay naku! Sige na, ‘wag ka mag pa late sa first day mo! Ingat anak!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye po!”paalam nito at bumeso na ina bagong lumabas ng bahay para mag commute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nasaktuhan pa ngang coding ang sasakyan at hindi pa gising ang kapatid kaya mag c-commute tuloy siya ngayon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our fresh na fresh at 8am na bida is sporting a plain white buttoned longsleeved shirt, itim na slacks na fit na fit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>katatapos lang ng pasko at bagong taon, don’t give comments about my personal life because I don’t give yours! </span>
  </em>
  <span>At black loafers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O diba parang mag m-meet the family lang ang peg. Pero ‘wag na i-judge, mga thirty (30) minutes siyang papalit palit ng pang itaas kanina sa kwarto kaya nagmamadali na pagbaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuya sa Makati po..”sabi nito sa konduktor ng van at umupo na sa may bandang gitna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag scroll siya sakaniyang spotify (‘di sponsored.. Beke nemen.. charot) at nag patugtog na lang ng Daisy Siete mula sakaniyang playlist na </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sexbomb Girls ; Viva Hot Babes the Mashup </span>
  </em>
  <span>playlist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag vibrate naman ang telepono nito bilang nakakuha siya ng mensahe. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fr : Sir Yixing Zhang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good morning, Baekhyun! Remind lang na 9 AM ang pasok mo ngayon ha? Don’t be late! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Sir Yixing Zhang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good morning, Sir! Yes po on the way na. :D</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabilis naman itong nakakuha ng reply na “Great!” kaya binaba na ang telepono para umidlip saglit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad agad namang nag madali maglakad si Baekhyun pagkababa papunta sa front desk para mabigyan siya ng pass paakyat sa office ni Sir Yixing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kumatok siya sa malaking office ng 12th floor, “Come in..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good mornig, Sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agad namang napataas ng tingin ang boss nito at ngumiti, “Baekhyun Byun! Come in, come in..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ano? Excited ka na for your first day?”masiglang tanong nito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Yes po, sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magsasalita pa sana ulit ang boss nito nang biglang may kumatok ulit, “Come in..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual fawk</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parang pinag bagsakan ng ilang mabibigat na libro si Baekhyun nang makita kung sino ang pumasok, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t tell me magiging katrabaho ko si Kuyang_Upong_Bente_Sa_Simbahan?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magarang nag lakad sa tabi niya ang binardagol niya sa labas ng simbahan last month, wearing a black buttoned long sleeves top and black slacks partnered with a black shoes at amoy na amoy ang pabango nitong </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calvin Klein One </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cologne na amoy kahit medyo may distasya sila ni Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni hindi nga nito tinignan si Baekhyun e.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great! Since you’re finally here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun meet Chanyeol, your supervisor..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walang emosyong tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at naglahad ito ng kamay, “Nice to see you again, Mr. Byun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinanggap ‘yon ni Baek kahit hiyang hiya na siya sa buhay niya at ayaw na niya itong tignan pero sabi nila kailangan daw may eye to eye contact sa trabaho para maalala nila muhka mo at mabilis kang ma recognize,</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E muhkang kilalang kilala naman siya ng… supervisor niya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The office’s canteen is on the seventh floor pero pwede ka rin naman umorder at sa desk mo na lang ipahatid. Speaking of, lunch break should only last forty five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes! Parang gusto siyang parusahan ng mundo ngayon bilang utos ni Sir Yixing na itour siya ni Chanyeol sa building pero kinaliligtaan nila ang ibang floors dahil may meeting pa ang supervisor nito pagkatapos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All floors contain mini meeting rooms designed for bigger clients or sometimes, ikaw mismo ang pupunta sakanila.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero hindi po ba madalas sa senior namin napupunta ang vips?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually.. Unless they actually ask for you.”’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also offer shuttles for us, workers, minsan din kasi pinapapunta tayong interior designers sa site. Or, you could go there by yourself, your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tumango lamang si Baekhyun at manghang mangha sa special services, kaya talaga dito ang isa sa pinaka gusto niyang pasukan, this company is one of the biggest and most popular talaga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now, we have to go to your desk,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sa sixth floor po ulit, ano?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tipid lang sumagot at magsalita si Sir Chanyeol, kung anong tanong mo, ‘yun lang din ang isasagot niya. Unless, may further information na kailangan i-discuss. Siguro siya ‘yung tipo ng professor sa college na kilala as one of the terrors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute siya though masungit lang, tsaka upong bente pa rin ang natatandaan ko sakaniya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Krista! Binura mo ba ‘yung file ko hayop ka? Ay sorry..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anong oras out mo, beh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uy ‘yung client mo, gaga!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hi, Sir Chanyeol!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si Sir? Good morning, Sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,”baritonong bati ni Sir Chanyeol at tipid na ngumiti. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinapunan din siya ng tingin nung ibang nagtatrabaho bago ipagpatuloy ang ibang gawain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finds it hard to gain friends at work immediately, suplado at medyo masungit din kasi siya. Ganda ‘yarn? Pero honestly, out of all the things he’d been through highschool and college, parang ‘di na siya gaanong nakikihalubilo kaya the only trusted and og friends from college na lang niya ay sila Jongdae, Sehun at Jongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For him, trust should be earned bago ibigay pero kung bardagol lang naman ‘to para sa bibingka niya, walang pag dalawang isip, ipaglalaban niya ang mahal niya!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, andito na po ang clients ninyo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He turns and looks at Baekhyun, “I’m going to leave you here now, goodluck on your first day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bago sila nag iba ng direksyon ng pupuntahan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pagdating niya sa desk niya ay may napansin siyang familiar na box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to look at the logo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuya Neli’s Special Bibingka</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Kanino naman galing ‘to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kila Mama? E ‘di ko pa nga sinasabi address dito e?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun flips the card infront of it, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peace offering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       - Chanyeol. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Di niya alam pero napangiti na lang talaga siya na parang tanga pagkaupo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Crush yata ako e.</em> Isip nito at nagsimula nang ayusin ang lamesa,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at yes, habang ngiting ngiti. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ang sabi nila</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bil'han mo na siya ng bibingka</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dahil ikaw na ang aking tadhana</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O diba, chill lang hahaha. Ang dami ko pa sanang gustong idagdag na scenes dito pero sa susunod na lang! Nabuo ko lang din 'to kasi nag ccrave ako ng Bibingka early 2020 lol. Sana naenjoy ninyo! </p><p>Mag iingat po kayo palagi! Happy Holidays ulit!</p><p> </p><p>Ice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>